The traditional method for imaging the ciliary body in clinical practice and research is ultrasound biomicroscopy (UBM). Recently, the development of the Zeiss Visante™ Anterior Segment Optical Coherence Tomographer (OCT, Carl Zeiss Meditec) has allowed for non-contact imaging of the ciliary body. OCT measurements, for example, have enabled pediatric studies of the relationship between refractive error and ciliary body dimensions and between accommodative microfluctuations and ciliary body dimensions.